Control
by Redbayly
Summary: After Tarrlok kidnaps Korra, he realizes that he can do anything to her and no one would be the wiser. Starts as noncon but becomes dubcon/seduction. Rated M for exactly the reasons you'd expect.


_Redbayly does not own Legend of Korra._

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a Korrlok dubcon based on the whole kidnapping thing for a while now. I really have no idea what my problem is, but I haven't really found anything that suits my fancy in the subject of Korrlok dubcon/noncon for a while. Odd, because I would have expected people to do more fics revolving around Korra being kept as Tarrlok's prisoner in the house in the mountains. (And ya know something else? I've been wondering why Tarrlok even **_**has**_** that giant, metal box in the first place. But, I digress.). Anyway, enjoy this smutty, dubcon/seduction oneshot I wrote. Oh, it starts as noncon but works up to become dubcon/seduction.**

Control

Korra was furious. Locked away in a metal box by an evil, Bloodbending creep who misused his position of power to oppress innocent civilians for the actions of one group of people. Alone in her prison, she had time to reflect on what had just happened. True, she probably had taken things a bit too far at City Hall when she had him defenseless and would have roasted him alive if he hadn't used Bloodbending, but that still didn't justify what he did. Korra was grateful though that he hadn't just left her to rot in that box. He stopped by each day to give her something to eat and to let her go to the bathroom; of course if she made any attempt to escape she would be easily foiled by his Bloodbending.

Tarrlok was angry too. Angry that she hadn't complied with his demands, that she had challenged him. But, he was even angrier about the fact that society would disapprove if it was discovered that he was lusting after a seventeen-year-old girl. When he wanted to control her, he wanted to control more than just her power. He wanted _her_. He wanted her on her back before him. He wanted to have her moaning and screaming out his name. Each day that she was his prisoner, his eyes kept wandering over her. He had to keep a watchful eye in case she tried to escape, but he took on that requirement with a little too much enthusiasm. In the time following Korra's 'disappearance', his thoughts began to turn a little dark. He had her. She was all alone and waiting in an impenetrable containment unit, with no one the wiser as to where she was, completely isolated where no one would even find her. He had already gone _this_ far, who's to stop him now? With that in mind, Tarrlok made his way with great eagerness to the secluded dwelling in the mountains.

When he first arrived, they went through the normal routine. He would allow her the necessities for her survival, and she would not try to escape because she knew he would stop her in a heartbeat. But, as she made her way to the metal box once again, he stopped her. He grabbed onto her arm and gave her a look that immediately made her uncomfortable. She began to pull away but he held on tightly to her wrist, silently forbidding her from pulling away. He began to pull her towards the stairs, and her suspicions began to surface. What was he doing? Certainly he wasn't going to let her go now that she knew his secret. Korra began to struggle nervously, which made him get irritated. He released her wrist but instantly had her in a Bloodbending grip and forced her up the stairs. Now Korra was scared. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest at the thought of what he was going to do to her. He wouldn't _kill_ her, right? He wasn't evil enough to add murder to his crimes, right? When they reached the landing, Tarrlok Bloodbended her in the direction of a door that she hadn't noticed when she first arrived. Holding her in his Bloodbending grip with one hand, he opened the door with the other and the two of them entered.

The room was faintly illuminated by the light that shone in through the single window, but even that was dimmed from the snowstorm outside. Korra noticed the one main feature of this small back room. A bed. A bed that was large enough for _two_ people. Korra's eyes widened in horror at the thought of what might be going through Tarrlok's mind.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded for probably the fifth time that night.

Tarrlok didn't say anything but kept her frozen in place as he shut and bolted the door behind them. Not that he was worried that anyone would find them, but it was more out of principle. Then, he finally spoke.

"Out here, no one can find us. Out here, no one has to know."

Korra struggled in vain to escape the Bloodbending hold that Tarrlok had over her, but it was no use. She found herself lifted into the air and then dropped onto the bed with a soft 'thump'. Seizing the moment of freedom, she attempted to bolt from where she'd landed, only to be forced down once more by the Bloodbending. Tarrlok advanced towards her, his arms still raised as he kept her in place. He released her from his hold and pinned her with his body, and she used that as much as she could to squirm and struggle. The feeling of her body writhing underneath his had Tarrlok instantly aroused. Then he remembered that she would probably try to Firebend at him and make an escape. He leaned down and whispered threateningly to her.

"Don't try to escape and don't attempt to Bend at me. It will only end badly for you."

Korra realized that if she tried to Firebend at him he would probably just Bloodbend her again, but that didn't stop her from trying to push him off of her. He laughed mockingly at her attempt and pressed down harder against her. Korra then felt something hard prodding her and she began to panic, knowing instantly what it was. Tarrlok sat up briefly to shed his coat and shirt, revealing his muscular physique. He moved a hand down to gently caress Korra's cheek, making her flinch at the contact. He then moved his hand up to pull out her ponytail; he ran his fingers through the brown waves of hair, spreading them out. He didn't want to do this with her wearing her hair in a ponytail, it made him think too much about his dead brother, and how Noatak would probably be disgusted with him. Korra was glaring daggers at him and still trying to wrestle her way out from under him. Deep down, she knew it was futile, but she was running on instinct now and not thinking rationally. Tarrlok leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Korra tried to pull away but he just pressed harder, forcing her lips to part so that his tongue could explore her mouth. Korra wasn't sure why, but a strange warmth began to overtake her. The way in which Tarrlok was kissing her made her feel oddly good, it was certainly better than the time she kissed Mako which was awkward and quick and resulted in some hurt feelings. She jolted back to reality when she felt Tarrlok press his hands against her breasts, grabbing them and squeezing them, running his thumbs over the nubs that began to harden under his touch.

Tarrlok smirked against her lips, sensing that Korra was becoming aroused by his actions. He crept his hands down to the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up. He separated from her mouth in order to try and pull the article of clothing over her head. Korra began to fight back but once more found herself subjected to Bloodbending. Tarrlok casually threw the top to the floor and proceeded to undo Korra's breast-bindings that now seemed to be straining from the pressure of restraining the young girl's assets. Tossing the bindings to the side as well, he drank in the image before him. _They're even bigger than I thought_ Tarrlok thought to himself, _how in the world has she been able to hide __**those**__?_ He took hold of one, fondling it gently as he took the nipple into his mouth. Korra suddenly felt the urge to arch her back, but fought it down. She would _never_ want this. Right? Tarrlok lightly bit down on the hardened nub and Korra felt tingly sensations course through her. After giving the other breast the same treatment, Tarrlok raised himself up so that he could remove the rest of Korra's clothes, keeping one strong hand pressed down on her stomach to keep her from getting away.

Korra was now in nothing but her lower-bindings. Tarrlok leaned over her once again, a devious smile playing across his face as he trailed a hand down to the section between her legs.

"What are you-" Korra started but was cut off when he began to rub her through the cloth. "Unghh" She moaned out.

Tarrlok grinned wickedly when he felt warm wetness greet his fingers. He knew he had to keep going. He moved his hand to the top of the bindings and hooked one finger in the waistband, and swiped them off in one quick movement and sent them to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. He looked down hungrily at Korra's exposed and glistening womanhood, tempted to just rip his trousers down and shove into her. But he reminded himself that he wanted to make this memorable. He knew that he could have plenty of chances in the future to just take her. No one would be the wiser. In fact, an idea began to form in his head. If he could get this young girl under his sexual thrall, he could convince her to keep his secret, and the two of them could return to Republic City with him saying that he rescued her from the Equalists. He could be the hero and have this gorgeous woman as his. Maybe he could even convince her to marry him so he wouldn't have to fear being discovered as a letch. He knew that people would think it odd that a teenage girl would get married to an older man, but considering he had 'rescued' her they would understand why. And it wasn't _that_ bizarre for an older man to take a younger wife; even Councilman Tenzin, the pinnacle of high morality, had a wife much younger than himself.

Tarrlok was pleased to see that Korra had stopped her struggling, but he placed a hand on her stomach again just to be sure. He spread her legs open wider so that he could get a better look at the hidden place between them. Korra had lost her determination to fight; she had become absorbed in the immense surge of pleasure as well as the knowledge that as much as she tried to escape Tarrlok still had the advantage because of his Bloodbending. Tarrlok once more moved the hand he had used to stroke her lower-regions down to the moist opening. Ever so slowly, he pushed one large finger inside her. Korra felt the air rush from her lungs as her head began to spin at the intrusion. She knew she should feel awful, violated, disgusted, but she didn't. Tarrlok gently pumped his finger back and forth, pressing against the little bud that sent shockwaves of pleasure through the young girl. Then, he added another finger and Korra thought she was going to lose it. The two digits circled and twisted inside of her, widening her entrance and preparing her for the 'main event'. Tarrlok felt Korra's inner-walls contract around his fingers as a wave of vaginal fluids soaked his hand.

Korra was panting and sweating, her hair sticking to her face as she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Tarrlok took her distracted state as an opportunity to remove the rest of his own clothes. When Korra opened her eyes once more, she was met with the sight of a very attractive, fit, and naked older man looking at her lustfully. Korra tried to sit up, tried to regain control and fight back, but all Tarrlok had to do was lightly press his hand against her and she fell back once again. Tarrlok took another moment to pump his stiff length to get himself ready for what was about to happen. Korra felt the sensation of something dripping on her and glanced up to see Tarrlok's erection squirting precum on her. Tarrlok grinned at her again, thinking of all the things he could get her to do for him on a later occasion, and lowered himself onto her, trapping her in. He moved his hands to grope her buttocks, making her jump a little; he then moved them up under her legs, pulling them into position. Tarrlok could hear the frantic pounding of Korra's heart inside her chest, making him imagine the rhythm of when he would pound into _her_.

"This night, Avatar Korra, I make you a woman." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Then, with one great shove, he entered her. Korra reacted instantly to the action, bolting upwards so that her chest collided with Tarrlok's. Tarrlok let out a hiss of pleasure at the feeling of being inside this young girl. This young _woman_. She was so tight, so warm, so exquisitely wet around his length. Korra let out a whimper as she tried to make herself become adjusted to the feeling of his cock inside her. It was not an easy thing though. She was a virgin and had never even thought about touching herself _down there_. And Tarrlok…well, let's just say he had no need to compensate for anything. When Korra had seen Tarrlok fully exposed, she never thought she would be able to take him in. Now she lay there, with an unbelievable amount of flesh inside her, stretching her, throbbing and sending pulses of pleasure through her body. When Tarrlok felt Korra begin to relax underneath him, he began to pump inside her. Korra's eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of the pain of her lost virginity ebbing away to be replaced by pleasure. Tarrlok's thrusts became harder and Korra's moans became louder.

"Harder." Korra groaned out. "Please. Go harder."

Tarrlok smirked victoriously. He had finally gotten Korra to cooperate. He readily responded to her request and began to go harder, faster, deeper inside of her. Korra began to feel like Tarrlok was ripping her open, but in an amazingly pleasurable way that only made her crave more. Korra instinctively wrapped her arms around Tarrlok, her nails lightly digging into his back as she desperately tried to support herself through his seemingly endless thrusting. It felt as though the whole thing had been going on for ages; when suddenly, Korra felt that weird sensation come crashing back. The feeling equivalent to a dam exploding as the wave came rushing through her lower body and engulfed the large thing within her. When Tarrlok felt Korra's orgasm, he thought he was going to go insane at how wonderful it all felt. Her walls clung tightly to him, sucked at him, practically begging for him to fill her in every possible way. His release came like a surge as he poured his seed into her, he held himself inside her through the whole experience, not letting even a drop of his semen not go inside her. He knew that he wouldn't have enjoyed the experience as much if he had had to pull out, and if something 'unexpected' resulted then he could use that as a way to convince Korra to stay with him.

Finally, he felt his member go soft inside of her and he felt her walls relax once more, and he withdrew. Korra appeared to be practically _glowing_, whether from the sweat that had soaked her skin or as the result of pure satisfaction and pleasure it was unclear. But she lay there, driven to a point where she couldn't even move other than to stare blankly through half-lidded eyes. Tarrlok smiled and lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms. He pulled a blanket over them and pressed a tender kiss against her brow as they both began to drift off. Tarrlok knew that she would still be there when they woke up; she would be too sore and exhausted to try to escape even if she wanted to. He had her under his control; she was his, now and forever. She belonged to him.

**Well, there you have it. I think this is the first well-written smut I've ever done. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
